


You could use a friend

by kamelientee



Category: Rambo Series (Movies), Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could use a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/gifts).



"Hey, hey, Mister!"

John didn’t turn around at first. He wasn’t expecting anyone to try and stop him – he knew what he looked like, and he had seen his anger reflected back at him in every shop window he had passed. People backed away from him instinctively.

"Mister!"

The voice came closer. He could hear shuffling – the guy had probably broken into a jog to keep up with him.

"Mister, you lost something."

A hand touched him on the elbow. John fought the urge to turn around and smack the guy. One, the guy wasn’t responsible for his anger. Two, he didn’t care enough. Three, violence solved most, but not all of his problems. He stopped, and the guy almost ran into him.

John didn’t look him in the eye, but stared fixedly at a point somewhere behind the guy’s ridiculous black fedora hat.

"Wow, Mister, you’re walking fast." The guy boxed him lightly on the arm. John was beginning to think that boxing the guy square on the nose didn’t sound like such a bad idea after all.

The guy grinned lopsidedly and handed him the scarf that John had tied to his backpack earlier. Not tight enough apparently. He was getting out of practice.

"Your scarf, huh," the guy said by way of explanation. "It’s a cool pattern. My girlfriend’s knitting one that looks almost the same, you know."

John shrugged and started walking again.

"Hey, Mister, where’d you learn to walk that fast?"

The guy was half jogging again. Times like these, John wished he was back in the jungle somewhere. Lord, people were annoying.

"You run, Mister? I run every morning, you know. Part of my training routine, you know."

John didn’t even bother to make a noncommittal noise or any other kind of response to the guy’s rambling. He’d leave John alone again soon enough.

"You look really fit. Been a soldier? You kinda look like a soldier. The way you walk and all that, you know. Look really strong, too. You good at boxing? I bet you’re good. I’m a boxer myself."

John turned his head to look at the guy. A kid, really. Messy short hair under the ridiculous hat, battered leather jacket, and a slightly bowed walk that made John actually believe that the guy did some boxing. The guy grinned at him proudly.

"’m a decent puncher," John said, and the guy laughed.

"I bet you are. So, you backpacking? Or what? Travelling around a lot?"

John hummed a confirmation this time.

"You hungry, then? Hey listen, I know this real great place, you know, real great, with, like, real good pancakes. You like pancakes?"

"I like pancakes, yeah." The guy’s enthusiasm was almost contagious. John hadn’t talked this much to a person in weeks.

He clapped John on the back and John didn’t even want to shoot him for it.

"Hey, name’s Rocky." The guy held out his hand, and John shook it after a moment of hesitation. "What’s yours?"


End file.
